Ancient Legends: Rave
by Aesix
Summary: Tsukune is a First. A title given to the first of a kind of any monster. Born into a dark and ancient era, his mother was killed by his father who also wiped his memories and makes him reborn many times for generations to come. After many generations, that cycle stops after a day or so into his sinister high school, Youkai Gaken. OP TsukunexHarem [Reboot/Redo Of "Midnight Vampire"]


**ㄙ**

" _ **Ancient Legends: Rave**_ "

 **...**

 _Tsukune is a First. A title given to the first of a kind of any monster. Born into a dark and ancient era, his mother was killed by his father who also wiped his memories and makes him reborn many times for generations to come. After many generations, that cycle stops after a day or so into his sinister high school, Youkai Gaken._

 _OP TsukunexHarem_

 _ **[Reboot/Redo Of "Midnight Vampire"]**_

 _ **†— _ **Like most people, if not all, I do not own Rosario†Vampire in any way—†**_**_

* * *

 _Prologue: The First_

 _[A time before '_ _humans'_ _, only '_ _monsters_ _' roamed the land. This time was the time between reptile_ _type_ _monsters relatively known as dinosaurs and some other ancient types ruled the land. After, to a few other monsters like: insects, types of mammals, and sea aligned monsters happiness, a meteor wiped out most of the dinosaur's race. And the now_ _Ancient Legends_ _rave the land.]_

 _(A time before the common historic human)_

 _{Primeval Japan}_

A young but beautiful woman ran like wind, but was not because she was actually faster, much faster. She had a pale baby in her hands. Monsters were hunting her, just after she had just given birth. She also was still weak. However, she could understand why she was being hunted. Her kind were not the most liked, it was even proper to say the opposite.

She was a ghoul.

 _ㄙ_

 _[The fact was all ghouls were hated and slaughtered for fun, out of anger or disgust or even by moral._

 _A ghoul was the manifestation of emotions that were pure with a strong catalyst of sorts. Their power was based on contributor of the catalyst._

 _Three types of ghouls there were. Negative emotion, like greed, can cause the formation of a 'Demon' type of Ghoul. Positive emotion, like acceptance, can cause the formation of an 'Angel' Ghoul. The last kind was the aftermath of two pure Ghouls consummation of each other, making a 'Tamed' type of Ghoul. Then from there, they either evolved into anther monster/type of ghoul/entirely or died by hunts or naturally._

 _To a ratio of 1000:1, the 'Devils' type of ghouls out the numbers of 'Angel'/'Tamed' type of ghouls. And so, ghoul monsters were hunted to near extinction. And their tag, "Ghoul" was marked in minds as a monster, even throughout the future's present.]_

 _ㄙ_

The woman stopped, she knew. She knew she was going to die. Oh, she knew oh so well. She even saw it, before the actual death would take place. She ran into an empty, mud warehouse. She closed the door as lightly as she could, she would not want to wake the small child in her arms. Yet, it was no use, the baby had awoke.

"Wahhh!" A newly born fanged infant quick cry echoed in the empty of the divergent hours of darkness.

"Shh ..." The gorgeous young-looking woman cooed to the new fanged baby.

The baby did quiet as if on her command. The woman had looked up from her crouching form. Through the cracks of the mud structure, pale yet pure light swept through.

The light hit the face of her baby and the woman's face. The young face on the woman was becoming paler by the second, if possible. She was as pale as her son was.

She looked up as the roof on top of her collapsed. It fell around her, rather than falling over her.

There, the full moon shined over the woman and her just-born baby.

The woman always did love the moon. She felt that if anything the moon was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

It shined just enough that it neither blinded nor irritated monsters. The moon is always surrounded by almost-equally shining stars. Those stars flicked, glittered, and twinkled, adding to the beauty of the night. Animals of the night would come from there hiding and show off their different beauty. During the nights of blazing moving stars (shooting stars/meteor shower), she felt as if the entire world was stirring, swimming into the bright future, and the sky looked like it was becoming a pool of beautiful lights.

Tonight she could feel the moonlight being absorbed into her skin. The stars seemed to get brighter. She chuckled lightly and hoarsely.

" _Was this the true meaning of_ 'Seeing the light'?" Even if she was staring right into the light, she did not deter her death or vision, there was no way she was going to survive.

The moon was becoming blinding. Just like the sun always is.

The woman always did love the daytime, and sun, too.

She could stare at the sun forever. The closest star brought its beauty, warmth and energy to the world and to her. All the while, she would if she could, sit under the shady of a big, natural tree, watching birds, insects, and leaves soar throughout the clear blue sky. Watching things soar made her feel like she was flying too. It made her feel good inside. Or even better inside, she was always happy.

Well, until today that is, she was not shining today.

That brought her back from her shining daydreams under the shining midnight's light.

Her eyes glowed brighter than the moonlight that has not moved an inch ever since she was under it. Her nude body was lustrous like a knight she seen before. Her fangs gleamed like the great long sword of the said knight. Her silver hair contrasted with her natural black highlights just as the moon on her to the rest of the mud warehouse. Blue tears shimmered at the lower edge of her eyes, almost as if it was to keep the contrasting tale up.

Her ruby slitted eyes reflected her cute son's similar eyes. She could see the gene of her lover and the father of her child portrayed through her baby's looks, even as a baby.

She did not want to admit it. Nevertheless, " _I'm sad._ "

She felt so sad. So dark, she was not shining. She was going to die. She wanted to watch her baby. Watch him grow, smile, cry, and do his own things. She wanted to see her bean sprout.

Her baby started crying again, again, as if sensing something.

"Shh ..." She knew what her baby wanted.

He wanted some blood. She also wanted blood, but suppressed it. She always wanted blood, but she was a tamed 'Tamed.'

She brought the infant to her endowed bosom. As the mother urged her son, the baby showed fangs that were fresher and brighter than his mother's fangs were.

As her first and only child sucked her blood, she thought of a name for his kind. She got it. A 'Kyuuketsuki,' a bloodsucker in the native language she learned from her lover. In ghoulish language, it became ' _Vampyr_ ,' because there wasn't a name for blood-yearning monster yet. It also stemmed of the name for the annoying bloodsucking insect.

No one was, until now, the baby, in her hands, was the beginning of the " _Vampyres_." She was dying and death was becoming visible by the second.

 ** _ㄨ_**

A man stood over the dying woman. He wore a snowy robe, very similar to exorcist type of clothing.

"This woman is a _ghoul_." There was a shady man, hidden behind the first man, made himself known, verbally. He did not make any movement to kill or move.

The robed man over his dying wife did not say a thing. He stared down at the woman in sorrowful love, not pity, nor anger or hate. The husband knew all too well she was a ghoul and kept it a secret as long as he could. " _I'm sorry, Tina_ _..."_ The man spoke in a ghoulish language.

The woman had taken an interest into the man, and as they got closer, he taught her the native language that the ones on their lone island, a far from the mainland of the 'East,' while she taught him the ghoulish language.

The mother nodded slowly and weakly in her dying state. " _But please ... care for the baby ... as best as you can ..._ " The father picked the baby from his wife's arms and firmly grabbed the baby boy. " _Please, he is not ... not like me._ "

The father nodded and turned towards to the old looking yet shady man. Just as he turned, the shady man tossed him a stake-like cross with a silver chain.

With a small click of the chain, the man caught the radiating cross.

The man looked down on his wife again... " _Tina ... What is the name?_ "

Tear spilled from the eyes of the woman renamed as Tina, " _Tsu ... Tsukune ... Tsukune Aono ..._ "

The man would have chuckled at the name she gave their son. It was the native language to the island. It meant a ball of meat (meatball) in blue, or a blue ball of meat. He did not laugh because, besides the obvious, his son's name had an ulterior meaning.

'Ball of Meat' meant their flesh and blood was their son. 'In blue' meant in water, her tears did cover the infant.

The man bended down and sat on his knees next to his wife. " _He has your looks and my eyes ... With his powers, I wish him a good life ... Can ... Can you do that, Aeon?_ "

He hesitated nodded as Tina cried in joy in knowing that son will not have to live the life she had. Also, in growing sadness since she will not watch him grow up. It grew because she did not want to part from him, both her son and lover.

"I'm sorry, my love." The mother shook her head in a no manner as her heartbeat slowed and slowed until the inevitable.

"Don't worry about it..." She tried her best to put a smile on. "When it happens ... please just put ... the baby behind you ..." Once again the man nodded with tears on the brim of his eyes.

He moved the baby behind him and got himself ready, both mentally and physically, to kill the tamed ghoul or wise known as Tina, his one and only lover.

" _I love you ..._ " The man tears finally fell ... The dam broke for the both of them.

" _I love you, Aeon ... My Tsukune_." She closed her eyes and smiled just as his right hand fell.

 _ㄙ_

 _[The beginning of the Aono Clan, the First of the Vampyr,_

 _Tsukune Aono, The First, The First Vampyr.]_

* * *

 _ **(Sixteen Years Later)**_

 ** _ㄨ_**

"Tsukune." Tsukune's father, Aeon, called his son over once they finished training with together.

"Yes, Father?" Tsukune replied in a timid voice. Tsukune always thought his dad was an intimidating figure with a kind heart, though he did not say much.

Aeon bowed his head in disgust with himself, "I'm sorry, Son ..." People in suits that Tsukune rarely seen his father in, robes of white and patterns of gold, barged into the area they resided in.

The people in 'suits' pulled out a bunch of cross in one hand and in the other hand magical infused water, or holy water. Tsukune shivered at his weaknesses.

Tsukune found himself almost squeaking as the people got closer, with their holy weapons ready for any movement. "Father?! What's going on?"

Tsukune's father shoved himself in front his father and Tsukune watched as his father stood over with his towering figure. Aeon stood in front of his son with eyes of determination and power, almost like he had something similar happen before.

Tsukune has never seen his father fight with his powers but before he did he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. The second he touched his son, the First fell limp and fell onto the ground. His eyes shut tight. His body turned off. All his senses vanished. He could feel that he was shrinking even if he could almost fell nothing.

The last thing the Vampyr saw was his father's expression. Then it was blank. Blank Black.

' _What was it that he was saying?'_

 **ㄙ**

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: Yo..._

 _So I just felt like I should revive this story after I found the original works of "_ _ **RosarioVampire: Midnight Vampire**_ _". I thought I lost it along my inspiration. However, I found it on an online driver I put it on. So yea... I suck at making titles/summary. But, I did say I would do this._

 _So here's the Prologue. It's kinda the same as the original. I tried to make this first chapter sadder from the start. The next chapter will be a massive time skip. Originally, it was in the prologue, but I wanted this prologue short? Nah, too lazy and don't want to post this story later either. I'll come later to edit more._

 _Just if you didn't know:_

 _Words -_ Ghoulish Language

[ _Words] -_ Background

Vampyr = Vampire

 **Question** \- "Do you prefer first or third POV through the story?"

 _Tsukune x Harem:_

 _Omote Moka A._

 _Ura Moka A._

 _Kurumu K._

 _Mizore S._

 _Ruby/Rubi T._

 _Kokoa S._

 _..._

 _I did never really liked Yukari, but if you do want her in the harem, just tell me somehow._

 _She will be in the story._

 _[Words: 2,231]_

 _-_ _ㄙ_ _er_

 _RaVing a ReVolution_


End file.
